Recently, Emojis have become popular in text based communications. Emojis are useful for short form communications, especially when it comes to expressing emotions, expressing a thought, or providing context to a message. Often, people use emojis to fill in the loss of communicated information in normal face-to-face conversations that would normally occur through tone of voice, body language, inflections, and/or the like. The difference between an offensive remark and playful remark can depend on how the statement is presented. Similarly, a recipient of a textual message may be insulted if read in one way and amused if read in another way. However, the sender of the message has little control on how a recipient of a message is going to read the message.
Emojis are a good way for a sender to indicate how the author of the message intends to communicate the message. For example, adding a smiley face emoji or a laughing emoji to the end of a harsh statement may indicate that the statement is made in jest.
Emojis are also useful as a short hand to convey a thought or feeling in a message. Emojis may aid in conveying a message in a more whimsical and light hearted manner. In many cases, emojis can be used to discuss a heavy and/or tense subject in a less serious manner. For example, an angry face or sad face emoji may be a less socially awkward way of expressing an emotion to a recipient instead of bluntly stating with words that the recipient has made them angry or sad.
As such, Applicant recognizes that it would be beneficial if Emojis could be expanded to cover or aid additional expressions through increased functionalities.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.